A different sight
by KrizzyAlenko
Summary: This is my first time so I don't know how good it is, a bit of shenko smut(random bits)Hope you like


**_Some Shenko smut/random bits, because we can't get enough Kaidan❤_**

"And you call _me_ stubborn?" Kaidan's chuckling voice echoed across the wide, open room. It was dark, with a few lights flickering, and slightly dusty. "Can it major. I just don't think this is a good idea." Her slim figure shadowed on the opposite side of the room. "Ha, come on. Relax, just for a while? I can break out the drink if you want." Another chuckle. Mustering the power of her biotics, a glowing blue field emanated around her before she shot across the room in a charge. Suddenly Kaidan tripped over his own feet, and fell forward into Shepard. A clink as their armour collided with the metal floor panels, and a sharp huff. "Well major, you seem to be a klutz too." The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile although she tried to conceal it. He was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath, tingling on her neck. A shiver went down her spine before she broke eye contact and stood up. Awkwardly continuing they searched the room, for anything, anything that could help their fight against the reapers.

"So, uh. Done anything nice lately?" Kaidan sheepishly remarked. He heard a snort, and then Shepard erupted into laughter. "That...ha...was...haha...the...worst...pick up line...ever!" She continued to scoff and even he started to join in. "Maybe it was just a normal question?" Failing to keep a straight face while pointing this out, Shepard laughed even harder, and slapped Kaidan's back. "Okay...stop stop. Ha, we really should get on with it." A moment of silence before Kaidan wryly smiled, and Shepard realised how what she said, had sounded. Waving him off cheekily she bumped past and walked into another room. Subconsciously, Kaidan's eyes wandered to her well toned behind, as she got further away. He would never repeat what was going through his head at that moment, but of course, he smiled to himself and followed her lead. He'd always liked being under Shepard's command, she still had that sense of authority but it wasn't cold, instead more comforting. She was always there for him when he went through rough patches, even when he hadn't been there for her. Dismissing the lingering thoughts they carefully trod over debris and chunks of metal. "Awfully empty here, anyone could get up to...well, anything in here." His voice carried over her shoulder and she sensed a hint of suggestiveness. Kaidan was a nice enough man, but she hadn't time for relationships like that, not if she wanted to focus and get through that war. Sighing she stopped in her tracks and swivelled around. "We're not gonna find anything here major, might as well go back to the Normandy." The tone of her voice made Kaidan think, she sounded pretty tired, who knew how many hours of the night she spent awake, figuring out how to save everyone. The war had taken its toll on everyone, and although Shepard did not show it, he was sure she felt it too. "So soon? Why don't we sit for a while, we've spent the whole day looking, we earned a rest." Succumbing to his plead they found a small room, with a large table, and two chairs. "So, what do you make of the war? It must be hard, all that pressure weighing down on your shoulders." Leaning on her fist she let out a long sigh. "What do you think major? I don't want to be the one responsible for the deaths, because I couldn't think of a plan. All these innocent people dying, it's horrible. Every night, I think about those hundreds who died. Who I couldn't save. I don't know how long I can do this." She pushed herself off the chair and paced up to the wall, head in hands. A hand rested on her shoulder, and patiently waited. "We will get through this, I trust in you, we all do. You'll find a way Shepard, you always have and always will." The words coming from Kaidan made her feel a little better, and she looked at him with tired eyes. Maybe he was the one who'd help her get through, she did need a friend, someone to share the pain with. The dark circles under her eyes made it obvious she wasn't sleeping well, and they looked so desperate, and sad. As Kaidan stared back into them, he felt the warmth of her body, and his body tingled with a feeling he had never felt before.

_Oh god. What am I about to do. _Then he put both hands on Shepard's face, and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers. Obviously taken by shock, Shepard's green eyes widened and Kaidan felt a gasp escape her mouth. But she didn't resist, in fact she cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Heartbeats rising, they kissed more passionately, and Kaidan backed Shepard against one of the walls. Her delicate fingers slid through his hair as a moan of pleasure escaped her. A feeling that was lost a long time ago, came surging back through her body. Lifting her up, he allowed her to lace her legs around him, and get a better vantage point. His mouth slowly tickled her neck down to her collarbone, and she closed her eyes to the soft sound of his humming heart. When he started to come away from the wall, Shepard had to grab him, almost falling backwards. Time passed and they forgot about the outside world in their moment. Kaidan brushed aside the cups on the table and lowered Shepard onto it so he could lean above her. It was slightly uncomfortable, but that didn't matter. All that did was here and now.

They exchanged a look every so often, but then went back to kissing each-other frantically. His weight crushed down on her body as did his lips. One hand leaning on the table, he used the other to loosen the fastenings on the side of Shepard armour. The position made this awkward but after a while he finally unclipped it, revealing a thin tank top, and Shepard's pale skin. He threw the armour to the side, and smirked while taking a breath. Shepard's pulse quickened as a cool hand slid up her stomach, which made her shiver. Kaidan busy with that, she decided to help him out by unclipping his chest plate. Pushing herself over and on top of Kaidan, their skin touched and they both felt a spark as the biotics flashed.

His muscles tightened as she brushed over a nipple and nibbled his neck. Kaidan tugged her tank top up over her head, and she tossed it over her shoulder. She was wearing a black lacy bra, slightly see-through, arousing Kaidan. She felt the tip of his rough tongue slide across her chest, and down to her breasts. His mouth moved over to her nipple and sucked gently through the bra, dampening it, and causing a hot sensation inside of Shepard. She ran her fingers down Kaidan's back, feeling his tight, warm skin. "Why are you still wearing your pants?" He whispered to Shepard, and she saw him wink. With his hand tickling her stomach, it made its way down to her belt, and unfastened it, making her pants easier to remove. She felt air on her thighs as Kaidan's hands massaged down to her ankles. From there, he nuzzled his way back up to her knee thighs. Sensitive to his touch, she twitched, which made Kaidan let out a discrete laugh. She stroked his ears, while he playfully came back up, and gave her a full kiss. Shepard's inner needs finally overcame her and she hurriedly unzipped Kaidan's bottoms. They loosely slid down revealing, his bare legs and boxers. A smile escaped, and Kaidan saw it. "You always did say I needed to become a 'big' boy." With no hesitation he pressed a finger to her lips and used his teeth to pull down her lacy panties. She felt hot again, as his teeth brushed against her legs, and removed her underwear. He felt her small hand dive down the back of his boxers, reaching his muscular ass. She rubbed against his pelvis, as she dug her nails into him, feeling the pleasure, the grinding of thier hot bodies together. He could feel himself hardening, because of Shepard, and she clearly could too as it was now pressed against her.

Kaidan had never before viewed the commander like this, but he decided it was a side of her that he very much enjoyed. He felt Shepard's hand travelling round from behind and then gripping him. He was still wearing his boxers but that didn't stop her. The warmth of his flesh was nice and she began to rhythmically slide her hand up and down, using her free hand to press against his chest. Grunts escaped Kaidan's mouth as he lay beneath Shepard, kissing her between the ears. He could feel a build up of hot liquid as Shepard increases the speed, and his moans became more frequent. She teased him even more by circling the tip, with her tongue and making him jolt. Finally she let him into her mouth and with Kaidan's hand on her head, again began to bob up and down. Her tongue slid around and her warm saliva made it easier for her to quicken, which she did to the point when Kaidan could hold in no longer and exploded in her mouth. Letting out a gasp, he rested his head back on the table while Shepard sat up and swallowed. "Wow Shepard, just wow."

Pulling her hair behind her ears she, parted her legs and straddled Kaidan, carefully resting on his hard cock. "Nice and easy." He murmured to her, with his hands around her hips. Starting slowly, she fulfilled his 'needs' and started to let out quiet moans, sometimes saying his name.

"Oh Kaidan..mm." As he helped by thrusting against her, he let out a few of his own muffled grunts. Speeding up, a bead of swear trickled from Kaidan's brow, and he firmly held Shepard while she moved. "K-Kaidan!" She opened her mouth and a louder moan escaped. Her back arching, and her hands trying to grip something, she yet again increased her speed. "Ah Kaidan! Kaidan!" Letting out a guttural cry as he had hit the right spot, her head flipped back. Kaidan also felt it and 'let loose' once again, filling Shepard until she oozed. Her body limp, she rested on his chest, slightly sore. "That. Was worth it." He heard her whisper faintly as they both let themselves calm down. "And you are an exceptional woman."

The room was still dark when Shepard woke up, of course it would be, there were no windows - probably for the better. Kaidan's faint breath tickled the back of her neck, his hand still lay on her waist, holding her. Smiling to herself she planted a quick kiss on his forehead before lifting his hand and slipping out. Armour scattered around the floor reminded her of last night, and how it had been the first time in years, that she had properly relaxed. She never thought a relationship could escalate that quickly. Fitting the armour into place, she tucked her hair behind her ear and waited for Kaidan to wake up. He had started to snore so Shepard nuzzled his cheek in an attempt to get him to open an eye. One flicked open, then the other, and his dark brown eyes stared into her deep green eyes. "Good morning major." Grinning slightly, she tapped his nose and pushed off of the table. Kaidan made a grab and his hand tightened around her small wrist. Groaning he said, "Shepard...do we have to?" He rolled over and flopped onto his face. He didn't want to end it so soon, the one night he'd felt happy, whole even. It took the pressure off, eased the burden, they could forget everything for a while. "Yes, the crew will wonder what happened...I don't want suspicions of fraternisation arising." He smirked and stroked her wrist. "That's a fancy way of saying-" Shepard disappeared from view as she biotically charged out, and he never finished his sentence. Sighing he managed to drag himself up and put his armour back on, making it look like nothing had happened.

Back on the Normandy, Joker's voice was heard as soon as they passed through the airlock. "That took a while. Find anything you liked?" He was smirking until Shepard put a hand in her hip and raised an eyebrow. "I think what Jeff was trying to suggest was that-" EDI had started to comment but was interrupted by Shepard breathing out loudly. "Okayyy, end of conversation. And Joker, watch it."


End file.
